primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Johnson's military
Christine Johnson's military was an organisation set up by the Minister and headed by Christine Johnson. The organisation was apparently the military liaison for the Anomaly Research Centre, but never appeared to help the ARC, instead it focused on researching the Anomalies, the Future Predators and a post-apocalyptic future. The organisation's headquarters was a large building in reasonably close proximity to the ARC building. History At some point the Minister arranged for Christine to return from a MI5 base in Jamaica, to head the organisation in England. Captain Ross led a group of soldiers through an Anomaly to the future to recover the Artifact. They found it, but had to abandon it when attacked by a pack of Predators, leaving Ross the only survivor. (Episode 3.1) Episode 3.1 The organisation was temporarily based at a Home Office building. Christine called James Lester from the ARC to 'brag' about her new job, though he had not been informed about the line of work. Lester traveled to the Home Office to discuss the organisation with Christine but Ross interrupted them so she rescheduled Lester for another meeting. Ross informed Christine about how his mission had failed to her anger. Interim At some point the organisation move to a larger building, closer to the ARC presumably because there was a permanent Anomaly to the future located there. The organisation set up a cloaking device to hide the Anomaly's presence from the ARC and continued sending missions to the future. Episode 3.4 A Future Predator was recovered by Johnson's men, it was taken back to her headquarters and studied. While surgeons were operating/examining on the Predator (for unknown reasons) it awoke, and the room was evacuated. Christine decided to terminate the creature, though the cloaking device had to be turned off so it could be electrocute it. The Anomaly Detection Device at the ARC detected Johnson's Anomaly and the ARC team headed to the headquarters to investigate. Upon arrival, some soldiers held the team in the foyer, Christine arrived dismissed them, claiming James Lester had no authority to investigate the headquarters. Episode 3.5 TBA Episode 3.6 TBA Episode 3.8 Captain Wilder went into the Anomaly to capture Eve, this was observed by Danny Quinn who was with the ARC team having gone through a different anomaly to the future city, in no position to intervene as he was escaping from a battle between Predators and Megopteran. Wilder gave Christine Eve's diary and strange glass device, though she dismissed the former returning it and the bag to Eve. Episode 3.9 Danny Quinn broke into the headquarters to find Eve. Wilder spotted him, but Danny was able to escape with the future woman. Christine headed to the the ARC with an arrest warrant for Danny. One there, Eve revealed herself to be Helen Cutter and took Christine hostage, forcing the team to give her the Artifact. Helen then took Johnson to the anomaly within her base and forced her through it. Helen escaped as Danny and the others reached her. The anomaly closed, then re-opens, and a terrified, blood-spattered Johnson collapsed through it. The team tried to drag her to safety but the Future Predator pulled her through and killed her, the Anomaly closed immediately after. Shut down Apparently on same day, Becker claimed the operation was shut down and the headquarters completely evacuated. (Episode 3.10) Personnel Trivia *The exact nature of Christine Johnson's military is unknown, some fans believe the Minister actually set up the organisation to be a military liaison for the ARC but Christine abused her position to study the Anomalies, the predators and the future. Appearances *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *Fire and Water *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 (latest active appearance) *Episode 3.10 (mentioned, latest appearance) Category:Organisations *